


Don’t Expect Anything, For I Have Nothing to Give

by dreamingKatfish



Series: Oumasaitwitterweek 2019 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Hurt No Comfort, Like this goes with my rewrite of v3, M/M, Ouma is fucking pissed yall, Oumasaitwitterweek2019, Virtual Reality, Which you know I haven't posted yet, but fuck it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: Saihara is waking up. Took him long enough.





	Don’t Expect Anything, For I Have Nothing to Give

**Author's Note:**

> Oumasai Week! Oumasai Week! Oumasai Week! It's Day 2's prompt of Postgame. And for this one, I decided to put a little scene from after the events of the V3 rewrite I'm working on.

Saihara is going to wake up. It’s been a year and he’s finally waking up. Ouma scoffs, he almost couldn’t believe it. But everyone had been talking, yes he would be the one. Saihara was waking up and Ouma was to be the one there to greet him. Though his greeting is not all good affairs. Actually, if it was up to Ouma it wouldn’t be good affairs at all. But still, the kids had decided to not leave Saihara behind. So here Ouma was sitting to the side of the tubes that once held all him and his classmates putting them in a simulated killing game. Thankfully this will be the last time anyone will ever be here. Once Saihara is out of the room the others from the reformed Future Foundation will be pulling apart the machines in the room and the game ends here. But Ouma only needs to focus on Saihara.

 

He gets it. He really does. Ouma knows he would’ve done the same exact thing in Saihara’s place. But at the same time, everyone only killed each other in the killing game because of the motives. Motives Saihara was behind. And Saihara joined them in mourning. He was playing them. Team Danganronpa never told him to do that. In fact, the mastermind is supposed to play from the shadows! He purposely went out of his way to do that. He tricked them, he tricked _him_. And Ouma can’t see that as anything but betrayal. Saihara watched him fall apart. Saw him at his most vulnerable. He trusted him. And Saihara was lying. Ouma can’t forgive him. Saihara played them all. He led investigations for everyone. Ouma doesn’t know how any of his classmates can be okay with him anymore. But he supposes that’s the thing, they aren’t okay with him. Ouma needed to be here to make sure justice is served. Even if he has to drag Saihara through the corridors, Saihara was going to go back to the academy and face everyone and fucking make up for what he did. Saihara will repent whether he wants to or not. Either by being imprisoned by the future foundation or being better with the rest of the class. Saihara isn’t fucking going anywhere.

 

But Ouma still doesn’t want to be here any fucking longer, so Saihara better hurry his traitorous ass up. And it’s almost funny to him. When they first got out Ouma pitied Saihara if anything. But time has just made him pissed off at the other. Isn’t supposed to be the other way around? That time makes you realize it wasn’t as bad as you thought so you’re less mad? Because the quite literal opposite happened for Ouma. Time just made him realize more and more how much Saihara wronged him and everyone else and made him more pissed off in the process. It’s also funny that in the game Ouma had almost considered Saihara trustworthy. Almost thought he loved him. Ouma couldn’t be more glad he was right to not fully feel either. Shame it doesn’t make him any less betrayed.

 

The pod hisses and knocks Ouma from his thoughts. He takes a deep breath. He doesn’t want to accidentally throttle Saihara. The others wouldn’t be very happy with him if he did that. Though he knows they wouldn’t blame him. After all, he took Saihara’s spot from the game. Now Ouma’s the one everyone goes to and trusts even with all his tricks and lies. Well more like they swapped spots actually since now Saihara is also the one everyone trusts/likes the least. Ouma supposes that will have to be enough of a reason for him not to punch Saihara the moment he sits up.

 

Speaking off, there’s coughing and watches as Hajime helps Saihara sit up. Tsumiki rushing over with a glass of water. Ouma watches as the two help Saihara become more conscious. And just to be safe he schools his expression before Saihara can see him. But unlike with him and the others, Tsumiki and Hajime don’t try to lift Saihara out the pod yet. Though they do leave to get the wheelchair. Leaving Saihara and Ouma together. Guess they trust Ouma not give Saihara too much hell.

 

Once they’re gone Ouma clears his throat. Saihara’s head launches up and he locks eyes with Ouma. Ouma doesn’t let a single thing slip into his expression, but he sees so much flit around on Saihara’s face. Shock, anger, joy, remorse, and then fear. Good. Saihara should be afraid as fair as Ouma is concerned. But he can’t drive the dagger in further. He promised he wouldn’t and this time he doesn’t want to break it. Then again part of him still wants to rejoice at seeing Saihara awake and alive. Part of him still cares. And that part is having him keep his promise. So he does when he begins to speak, “It’s been a while. We’re still in high school, so it hasn’t been too long. But, time has definitely passed.”

 

Saihara remains wary as he asks, “How-” he voice cracks and he tries to clear his throat before beginning again, “How is everyone?”

 

Ouma doesn’t know what’s going on in his head. And sure he could probably figure it out he quite frankly doesn’t care. But still, he answers, “Happy. Awake. Alive. I could use a lot of adjectives to describe how everyone’s been while you’ve been out. And it’s funny, almost not a single one of them is bad. The only bad one is angry. Though I think that applies to me more than anyone else. And before you say anything I’m not lying right now. You aren’t worth wasting my lies on.”

 

Saihara flinches back and Ouma takes little satisfaction in it. As it turns out, despite a part of him still caring, he feels a sick satisfaction for making Saihara afraid. Saihara just sputters out, “I- I see.”

 

Ouma sighs and looks away, “But it doesn't matter how mad I am. We came to the unanimous decision that we aren’t letting you go. You will repent. Your only choice is in how. You will either be imprisoned by the Future Foundation, or you can join the rest of us in the school where you can make up for the killing game. Your choice. None of us forgive you. I don’t know if some of us ever will. But we get it, so you have a second chance. Just know if you take it they won’t leave you alone again.” Ouma will leave him. For what he’s done he deserves to be alone. But the others make a fair point, so Ouma listens. Even if his talent is artificial, it still works. Ouma is still the Ultimate Supreme Leader and he always listens to his subordinates. But if Saihara ever hurts one of them again, Ouma will personally throw his ass in jail. He won’t let Saihara hurt them again. He won’t let Saihara hurt him again.

 

Saihara hesitantly nods, “I understand. I can see why I wouldn’t have your trust anymore.” He refuses to look at Ouma.

 

But that doesn’t mean Ouma is going to look away. In fact, Ouma is currently glaring at him, “No. No, you don’t understand. You weren’t there to watch as everyone fell apart as when they woke up and realized you had betrayed us. You didn’t have to wipe their tears and pick them back up again. And you sure as hell didn’t see it once we all realized the extent to which you betrayed us. You’ve lost a lot more than our trust. You’re lucky the others are good people. Otherwise, your ass would’ve been killed by the Future Foundation and I want you to know I would’ve let them. So don’t give me that shit.” Ouma looks towards the door. And sighs before speaking again, “I’ve said my piece. Just don’t get yourself killed. The others would be upset again and I’m sick of seeing them hurt because of you.” With the Ouma turns towards the door and leaves. Saihara finally looking up and watching him as he leaves.

 

Saihara looks back down at his lap. He’s really fucked up this time, hasn’t he? Ouma was kind when he ended the game, but it’s clear time hasn’t been kind. Well, he supposes this is the grave he dug, now it’s time he lies in it. Even if Ouma didn’t seem to happy about it, the others are willing to give him a chance. And it may be terrifying he can’t keep running. He needs to face this. He silently promises Ouma that he will make up for everything. He doesn’t want Ouma to feel like he was wrong for even considering Saihara even slightly trustworthy. Yeah, Saihara will be better. For all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Wow, was no one gonna tell me I contradict myself several times. I'm hurt. (I'm jesting about being hurt, but I did notice several points I contradict myself, so that's fixed now.)


End file.
